ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Cell Attacks! Protect Your Friends Nuova!
Cell Attacks! Protect Your Friends Nuova! is the third episode of the Dragon Ball Wrath series and the third episode of the Cell Returns saga. Story Walnut is training in a dojo to increase his power so he can defeat Cell. Walnut starts to hit a punching bag so hard that it is nearly flying threw the wall. "Walnut, relax you don't have to get so angry."said Reana trying to calm his down. "I can't. Cell is to powerful and I must stop him. Only if I were stronger. Dam it!"screamed Walnut punching a hole in the wall. "We were taught that it takes multiple hits to take down enemies, and that working as a team also helps our chances."replied Reana. "I want to take Cell down by myself and nothing will stop me."said Walnut. "Except me."said Nuova walking into the room. "Nuova, not even you can stop me."said Walnut taking off. "Walnut, don't go."said Reana going to catch up with him before being stopped by Nuova. "He must learn on his own."said Nuova. ---- Walnut was flying around looking for Cell when suddenly he felt a huge power go up. He took off for the power right away. When he go there he found Cell destroying a city. Enraged by this Walnut blasted Cell repeatedly. After he stopped and the smoke cleared Cell looked over his shoulder and said"Its you again. I didn't think you had the nerve to show yourself again." "Not only do I have the nerve; I have the power to defeat you!"replied Walnut. "Really? Well then let's put your power to the test."said Cell. "Very well."replied Walnut talking a stance. He quickly started blasting Cell who took the hits head on with out damage. After Walnut had stopped Cell quickly went into to action by kicking Walnut in the gut and punching him in the face. Walnut flew backwards a couple of yards and stopped. He wiped his mouth from where he was bleeding and charged at Cell. Cell easily dodged and blacked all of his punches and kicks. When Walnut stopped Cell slammed him into the ground and started to stomp on his head. Walnut started to scream in pain and just when he was about to die. Cell was sent flying a few feet. "Who dares to take on Cell?"asked Cell. "I do."replied Reana stopping in front of Walnut. "Get out of here he's to strong."said Walnut. "Shut up and eat this."replied Reana giving him a Senzu Bean. Walnut ate the Senzu Bean and stood up."That's the only one so don't get yourself all most killed again." "Trust me I won't."replied Walnut. "Do you think it matters how many there are of you? I will still win."said Cell. "We'll see about that."said Reana. "Yes we will. Won't we?"said Cell taking off. Walnut and Reana charged Dual Kamehamehas and blasted Cell sending him a few feet back. Cell was enraged by this and started to attack them head on. Cell grabbed Walnut by his throat and started to strangle him. Reana tried to get Cell off by punching him but she was to weak. Cell just knocked her aside. Reana fired a Super Kamehameha at Cell sending him flying while he let go of Walnut. Walnut had been knocked unconscious from the lack of air and was down. Reana started blasting Cell with multiple attacks. Cell easily took each attack. And blasted Reana back sending her flying. She got back up to be punched in the gut by Cell and slammed into the ground. Cell then started to step on her head. Reana started to scream in pain until Cell stopped after Walnut blasted him with a Super Kamehameha. Cell was angered by this, but not much because it did not hurt him. Cell quickly kicked Walnut in the gut and kicked him again in the face sending him flying and landing next to Reana. "What a fitting end for the both of you."said Cell blasting them. A few seconds later the smoke cleared and they weren't there."What were did they go? There is no way they could have dodged that with the little bit of power they had left."said Cell. "I saved them."said Nouva landing on the ground a few feet away with them in his arms. "Now you want to fight eh? Okay then let's fight."said Cell. "Very well."replied Nuova. Category:Dragon Ball Wrath Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by SuperSaiyanKrillin Category:Episodes